


Full Recovery

by Orion_fics



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: D/s, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_fics/pseuds/Orion_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his encounter with Carson's retrovirus, Carson wants to make sure that John's completely better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by LJ user Fledge - many thanks.
> 
> Set after 'Conversion' - slight spoilers

John awoke slowly. The sunlight poured into his bedroom, and between his lowered eyelashes he could make out the shape of a man at the window. It did not take him long, even in his sleep-dazed state, to work out who the man must be. He remembered fighting with the young wraith in the woods off-world and the effect that Carson’s vaccine had had on him. He shuddered at the thought. Vague recollections filled his mind; his deterioration, his trip to find the bugs’ nests, his success and subsequent treatment. 

The treatment Carson had created had worked well, but had turned out to have the unfortunate side effect of bad dreams. Time and again in the infirmary he had awakened screaming at the vision of himself in the nest, bugs covering his body. And time and again Carson had been by him, stroking his hair and wiping the sweat from his brow. Speaking gently, the softness of his voice and the Scottish lilt making it difficult to hear the words, but always in the same tone; reassuring, confident, providing John with all the help he needed to try and sleep again. But as the amount of bug DNA in his system had decreased, so the side effects had become more potent, until he barely had to shut his eyes before the dreams came. And so his last memory was of Carson standing by him, explaining gently that he would sedate him until the treatment was finished, keep him in a sleep without dreams until he was able to be rid of the nightmares. 

He felt thoroughly awake now; not the half-dazed feeling that had followed his previous encounters with the medical department’s sedatives, so he knew that they had worn off, and what he had woken from was a pure, natural sleep. Which left him with only one problem…

“Carson, I feel much better you know.” The man didn’t turn, but John continued unabashed, “And yet I appear to be strapped to the bed.”

“Is that so?”

“Carson, you know there was nothing actually wrong with me, don’t you?”

“Aye love. Of course, except for you turning into a great bug thingy, nothing amiss.” Carson smiled at him, turning from the window where he had apparently been admiring the view. 

“Sooo….” John raised his eyebrow, cocking his head on one side and giving Carson his best winning look.

Carson grinned. “Well, you’re right, you were fine physically, and that’s why you’re here, not in sickbay. I decided I could manage you on my own.” And the doctor’s grin grew almost feral, not entirely what John would have described as professional.

Approaching softly, Carson slid his hand under the sheet to brush John’s leg, causing him to become uncomfortably aware that he was wearing nothing beneath the sheet. John shifted self-consciously as the hand edged higher. 

“Yeah, so how about releasing me?” he asked, instilling his voice with as much snark as a man strapped to his bed could.

Carson halted, his hand pausing in its track, resting on the inner surface of John’s thigh. “And why would I be wanting to do that, Colonel?” His hand started moving again, gentle strokes of the soft skin beneath, ghosting toward the top of John’s leg. “When I’ve got you just where I want you.” 

Bending, he pressed a kiss to the other man’s lips, pulling softly on the bottom one as it stuck out slightly in the adorable puzzled look he loved so much. “No Colonel, I’m afraid I couldn’t possibly be letting you up without a thorough examination.” His hand squeezed John’s thigh strongly on before pulling out from under the cover, and he stepped back to look down on his lover’s surprised face. 

"Now, first things first, let’s have a look at you,” and he calmly removed the sheet, leaving John’s naked, restrained body displayed. His enlarging cock assured Carson that the Colonel was by no means opposed to the proceedings, despite the indignant look he was endeavouring to maintain on his face. 

Carson could barely control the smirk that spread over his own face. He loved having John like this, helpless before him. When it had become clear that John was fully recovered, Carson had begun to plan his own special welcome back present, and he had every intention of taking full advantage of it. Catching John’s eye and holding it, slowly he lifted his shirt over his head. Not breaking the gaze, he leisurely pushed his trousers down, noticing in amusement the contrast between Sheppard’s expression and the reaction of his body. Still fixing his eyes on John, he sat on the edge of the bed, enjoying the pressure of John’s hip against his own as the mattress dipped, rolling his lover’s body towards him. 

Smiling, he moved his arm, placing it on the other side of John’s body so that he bent over the man’s torso. Leaning forward he kissed John softly, smiling around the kiss as he felt him eagerly respond; his tongue reached up, plundering Carson’s mouth, trying to gain some control and show his desire. 

With a grin Carson broke the kiss and slowly moved down the bed, his lips making their way down John’s throat. He paused to press kisses against the racing pulse in his lover’s neck, before moving to suck gently at the hollow above his collar bone. The moan from the man beneath him was enough to tell him that his treatment was appreciated, and he carried on, ghosting kisses along the collar bone, making a path down John’s chest towards his nipples. Kissing here and there, licking then softly blowing on the skin, he watched the man’s nipples harden in expectation as he neared them. A last look at John’s face, gazing at him expectantly, and Carson bit down on his chest. John’s body bucked beneath him and a cry of pain escaped his lips, changing quickly to a moan that went straight to Carson’s cock.

He continued his path down the man’s abdomen, tracing the lines between his muscles, following the line of hair that led to his destination, all the while listening to John’s whimpers of pleasure and encouragement. Smiling, he licked around the base of John’s cock, pausing to look up at his lover as his hips twitched. Unhurriedly he licked up the base of John’s penis, circling the head slowly and lapping at the liquid seeping from the slit. John’s moans grew more ragged, his hips lifting towards Carson, urging him on. 

Carson could feel the effects of John’s desire on himself and it took all his self-control to pull back and stand up. The strangled cry that came from John made him grin, and the look on his lover’s face as he strained against his restraints made him glad that they had been designed to hold stronger men than Colonel Sheppard.

Carson’s hand resumed its teasing, taking its earlier route up John’s thigh, now coming to stroke his cock and fondle his balls before reaching up to pluck his nipples. He watched as John slowly came apart beneath him – pushing himself against Carson’s hand, moaning as it moved away from him, straining to draw the doctor’s mouth to his own, and all the while emitting the sweetest noises Carson had ever heard. 

Carson loved seeing him like this, finally surrendered, abandoned to his touch. The cuffs on his wrists held firm, and the sight of the thick bands around John’s thin wrists almost made Carson pant with desire. His hand slid lower, cupping John’s balls and moving behind them to tease his entrance. He brought his other hand up to continue tormenting John’s chest while one finger entered him, caressing gently, teasing, stroking, all the while watching John’s efforts to encourage him. Another finger was added, and the stroking became more insistent, his fingers hitting John’s prostate while the other hand continued to pluck his nipples and stroke his chest. 

John’s cock bobbed hard against his stomach and he pushed up, trying to seek some contact for it, urging Carson to understand his need. He could barely keep his eyes open as the assault on his body continued, but the sight of Carson’s blue eyes, pupils wide with desire, was not something he wanted to miss.

“Carson… now,” he gasped. He could feel himself on the edge, and wanted the other man inside him. Pulling ineffectually in an attempt to bring his lover to him, he felt the firm embrace of leather around his wrists and his position at Carson’s mercy only made him harder and needier.

At last Carson felt he too was unable to resist, and quickly slicking his cock with the lube he had left by the bedside, he positioned himself between John’s legs. Lifting the man’s hips, he paused at John’s opening, looking up to catch his lover’s eyes as he entered him and revelled in the warm, tight feeling surrounding him. He grasped John’s hips more firmly, holding him, preventing him from taking the control he desired, and slowly he advanced to fill John completely. He stilled for a moment, letting John’s begging descend into incoherent noises before he started to move. Slowly at first, but with the accuracy of their knowledge of each other, he stroked John’s prostate before shifting the angle slightly so that he struck it with each thrust. 

Knowing he would be unable to hold himself back much longer, he took hold of John’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Responding now to John’s urging, his movements grew faster and stronger until with a gasp he came, squeezing John’s cock and pulling the orgasm from the other man. John’s release shot over both their chests as he collapsed over his lover’s body, both men spent and satisfied.

As he gathered his breath, he pushed himself off John, and sat again on the side of the bed, stroking John’s hair where the damp strands fell across his face. John looked up at him, his eyes heavy; that daft grin, which made Carson’s heart leap, wide on his face.

Slowly, John lifted his hand as far as it would reach against the restraints. “Carson, am I better now?”

With a laugh, Carson bent to kiss him, hands fumbling to release him. “Aye love, I’d say you are”.


End file.
